Operetta/Generation 1
|birthday=June 12th |age=16…in phantom years |pet=Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs |bffs=Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon |log= }} Operetta is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a phantom, specifically the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera. She's natural of France, but has moved to Gnarleston, Boonited States of Scaremerica at an early age, and now studies at Monster High. Portrayers In English, she was voiced by Gigi Sarroino in volume 2, now she is voiced by Cindy Robinson since volume 3. In Latin American Spanish, she was voiced by Martha Hernández in volume 2, and now she is voiced by Claudia Motta since volume 3. Character Personality Operetta is one tough and determined girl. Usually described as "a bit of a diva" with a "set of pipes" , she's s a rebellious teenager who hates being told what to do. She's a bit of a loner who drives on her own lane, and doesn't really join in what's socially acceptable, in fact, it's likely she'll despite it just because of that. She secludes herself on the catacombs of Monster High, where she has all she needs: a little amphitheater of hers with a pipe organ where she can practice her passion, music. She's confident about anything, and will not really care about others' opinions on her, however when her music is the topic of mockery, she'll not allow anyone to bring her down. She is strong-willed and smart and can think of ways to either manipulate others for good or bad, and her physical strength and agility really does help. She's also quite the seductress, and makes really good use of words that, a talent she gained from songwriting. She's nothing short of intimidating, despite still having a golden heart that is still capable of feeling emotions, especially when she witnesses female empowerment, an issue she's definitely worked to get rid of, and once she opens to you, you can get a hint of her emotions, since she is also capable if being touched by others actions. She's sometimes considered someone you wouldn't like to hang out with since she's not really a fan of the etiquette convention either and does her own thing, always, no matter how unruly or possibly grosse other may think it is. She's violent, loud and maybe a little rude, but does all this with somewhat of an elegant endeavor, while talking with her countryisms all the time. She's one to hate secrets, unless she's in on them, being the rebel she is, and due to her devotion to anarchy, so she desires to be involved with anything devious and is suprised when other people are willing to do the same, as she just assumes no-one has the guts to do so, unlike herself. Although she was introduced as being bitter and frigid at first, she proved to be of great loyalty and a great friend, if you're on her good side. Her morality is definitely set straight, even though she can get carried away and be vingative when somebody does anything she doesn't appreciate. Overall, Operetta is like her music, independent and free. She doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone and will do what she wants, when she wants, no matter who it hurts or who it helps. Her favorite color is Vintage Velvet Red, the color her hair is mostly, and her favorite food is/are peanut butter and banana sandwiches, referred to some places as an Elvis Sandwich. Appearance Operetta has medium purple skin and bright red and black hair with 1950's-inspired Victory Rolls. She has flashy makeup and in the doll line, it is light purple skin she has. Operetta's hair is fiery red, and it has black streaks, which in the webisodes, it is also with white streaks. Operetta wears her hair in a circular, hard-to-describe hairstyle without Victory Rolls in the webisodes, but in the TV specials, the victory rolls are still present. She has greyish, light-blue-tinted eyes and wears a Phantom-of-the-Opera-inspired musical, heart-shaped, music-note-resembling black-and-white mask around her left eye. Operetta wears black-spiderweb, sneaker-like shoes with on top what appear to be socks, and the shoes have white bottoms and music cleft heels. Her around-eye mask appears to be melting. Under her mask, she has what appears to be a lot of scarring but is actually a music-designed beauty mark or birthmark, and she has a tiny black mole beauty mark under her bottom lip at the left side of her face. Operetta wears jean capris for bottomwear, and wears a piano designed bracelet on her right wrist, dice-shaped earrings, and a die-shaped, white-with-black-spots ring on her left index finger. On the doll, her mask appears to be black and grey instead of black and white. Operetta is pretty much fashion-forward and has darker-than-her-skin, purple eyebrows and wears vintage velvet red lipstick. Abilities Operetta is a very special phantom, with powers over the property of sound. * Vocal Powers: Despite singing beautifully, Operatta has stated in several occasions that when her voice is heard singing live, it does things to people. It safe to listen to on a recording though. Her vocal powers include: ** Sonic Burst: She can let out a scream that will break glass and hush everyone in the room. This power is also enabled when she sneezes. ** Vocal Persuassion: She can control people with her voice, an ability that has yet to be seen in use. She does however have other abilities as well. A phantom is not a phantom in Monster High, because in Monster High, it was revealed that phantoms are actually types of or breeds of ghosts. She has ghost-related abilities such as: * Floating: As seen in "Haunted". In Haunted, she is seen floating in the air when cleaning the windows at Haunted High when captured by Principal Revenant. (Going through solid objects is yet to be seen) Skillset * SKRM: Operetta is a talented Skullimate Rollermaze athlete, a trait she has kept hidden until she joined the SKRM team at Monster High. * Instruments: Operetta can play several instruments, such as: ** Fiddle ** Organ Relationships Family Her father is the Phantom of the Opera. According to Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary Operetta's dad teaches a night keyboard class at Monster High. Nothing is known about her mother. Friends Her MH site profile originally listed her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, as well as giving a BFF stamp to Cleo de Nile. However, her profile has since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as her friend instead of Heath Burns, and Cleo's BFF stamp has been removed. In the diaries, Operetta and Deuce seemed to be friends for a while, but in the webisodes they meet mainly due to Cleo's jealousy. While meeting him at first was only to get back at Cleo for thinking wrong of her, Operetta finds she and Deuce have a lot in common. After learning how deeply he feels for Cleo, and coming to care for Deuce herself, she does stop her vendetta. Helping him express his feelings for Cleo through music, she starts to truly be his friend as well as put her anger towards Cleo in the past. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", she is happily talking to Spectra and a backgrounder at the end. Pet Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs is a purple spider with Elvis Presley-styled hair, named after Memphis, where Elvis Presley grew up. In his Monster High site description, Operetta mentions that he can rock a pompadour while playing a standup bass. He seems very inspired by Elvis Presley, just like Operetta. He is combing his hair which means he may be able to use his legs to do other human activities. Also likes to stretch his red tie 24/7 with his 8th leg. Romance According to Holt's 'Basic' diary, she went on a brief date with him, but that ended when he got them kicked out of the club. In the webisode "Phantom of the Opry", she decided to steal Deuce from Cleo in revenge for earlier false accusations. Romance could have occured between the two if Deuce hadn't already found Cleo to be his significant other, but that is something that will always remain unknown. The two have since become very good friends though.Same if she seem to be just friend with, Johnny Spirit she seem also to have feeling for him, but she never revealed it. Though in 'Haunted' she and Johnny Spirit seemed to have a more of a relationship than just friends. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Operetta. * October, 2010: Operetta makes her diary debut in Holt's 'Basic' diary. * September 17, 2011: Operetta's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * September 21, 2011: Operetta's doll is displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * September 29, 2011: Operetta makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Hiss-teria". * September 29, 2011: Operetta's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. It originally lists her BFF's as being Holt Hyde and Heath Burns, and features a BFF stamp on Cleo de Nile. This is changed shortly after to mention only Holt Hyde and Deuce Gorgon as Operetta's BFF's. * October 23, 2011: In response to questions about Operetta not being French, part of her student file is released on the Monster High Facebook account. * Late January, 2012: Operetta's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * February 12, 2012: Operetta makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Notes * Operetta's character is a very elaborate play on her father's character. While her father is the Phantom of the Opera, she is the Phantom of the Opry. An opry is an establishment that features live country music (rockabilly took much influence from country music), and the term originated as a diminutive form of the word "opera". According to Operetta's student file released on Facebook, Operetta and her parents moved from France to New Orleans, a former French colony, when Operetta was still a little girl. Her father took a job on a riverboat opera house, likely on the Mississippi River, which presumably brought Operetta in contact with Nashville, Tennessee, the "City of Music" where the Grand Ole Opry is located, and Memphis, Tennessee, where Elvis Presley grew up. ** Operetta's hairstyle mainly follows the Bettie Page pinup look or a combination of the "Happy Pompadour" bangs with "Victory Roll" sides hairstyle. The Victory Rolls are gone in the webisodes, but are seen in the 3D, computer-animated TV specials. Operetta's "Victory Rolls" style to her Signature, Campus Stroll outfit look design has been made as a reboot in appearance in the webisodes in Volume 5, first with I Casta Spell On You. She wears this hairstyle in the webisodes cartoon from onward. ** Her pet, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, was apparently named after Memphis, Tennessee. He sports a pompadour like Elvis Presley. ** Operetta's favorite food, fried peanut butter and banana sandwich, is referred to as an Elvis Sandwich. * During the early development months of Monster High, Operetta was supposed to be a starter character. The role planned for her, a diva who dates Deuce Gorgon, was eventually given to Cleo de Nile. The cartoon and diary storylines in which Cleo suspects Deuce cheating on her with Operetta are a reference to these early plans.October 16, 2013 - The Mommy and Gracie Show * Her Birthday is June 12. Gallery Tumblr - Operetta student style.jpg|The ghoul's fashion sense is freaky AND fabulous! Profile art - Operetta.jpg|Freaky fab! Profile art - Operetta sassy.jpg Operetta Phantom..png DotDeadGorgeousOperetta.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous! Profile art - My Wardrobe and I Operetta.jpg Profile art - MS Operetta.jpg Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo2 1280.png|'Dance Class' Operetta artwork Profile art - KSII Operetta.jpg Operetta Phantom - Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers.png Profile art - IHA Operetta.jpg tumblr mdgxxoD50o1rosg0bo2 250.png|Operetta in Skultimate Roller Maze Profile art - Skultimate Roller Maze Operetta.jpg Profile art - Picture Day Operetta.jpg 3D.png|Frights, Camera, Action! 3D Profile art - Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood - Operetta.png tumblr nvcaw8QCLW1rwp7eso1 500.jpg Monster High-Operetta New artwork.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phantoms